User blog:Paradox Overlord/England's demise
Well, as you all know, within the past week, I've lost my guild, all 500 people in it, and now my account. Personally, I don't think I deserve this....... and this is why: Jason, the person who deleted Casa Di Royale came to me at 1am one night, telling me that nobody liked him, and that he was going to kill himself. I spent a very long time talking him out of it, and continued helping him for the following month, on a daily basis. He told me he was going to quit the game because Sven Daggersteel was making fun of him for losing in PvP, and Hippie was making fun of him for pretending to do weed. To make Jason feel better, I said, "Here, you can control the Navy", and even made him The GM. Two days later, my good deed comes back to bite me in the ass when he deletes the guild simply for acceptance from the very people that basically told him, "Go fucking hang yourself." So thank you Jason. I'm sure I deserved it. The other day, Boogiemango deleted Carlos La Verde Sanita, as some of you may know. Well, little known fact, about a month ago, Boogie was running around begging people to get him unlimited access, and finally I said, "Look, I know someone who might be able to get it for you." Billy Mcsteel was his name. Billy said he wanted something in return, and knowing Richard/Boogie, I knew he had nothing......... so, I told Billy, "Look, I have another account, a level 45, it has famed weapons, and the uniform, you can have it if you pay for Boogie." Billy agreed. I gave my highest level account to Billy, just to get Boogie access. A day after that, Boogie joins The EITC. I didn't bother getting him back, because honestly, I found it pretty pathetic that he had to beg everyone he knew to pay for him. A month later, I asked him to go on Carlos and upgrade my ship. An hour later, Carlos is deleted. So thank you to you too Boogiemango. I'm certain I deserved that. All I know is, I spent hours leveling Carlos and getting The SvS hat, and after contacting Disney and personally hearing them say that they no longer restore pirates, I'm definetely quitting. When you all drop your swords in boredom and depression, please remember what you glorified on The PPW. What you, Sven Daggersteel, John Breasly, and all the other hypocritical little pieces of SHIT that call yourselves honorable soldiers did to ensure that those two worthless pieces of garbage, Jason and Boogiemango stayed loyal to you, and P.S., they won't. You threatened to fire your own men, just to keep Jason with you, someone that doesn't give a SHIT about any of you, and had I not interevened, Blake, and many others would be on the opposite side, rebelling against you at this very moment. What you did was dishonorable, and pathetic. I'll expect no less than a royal "Blow Pearson's grave up" event for the 3rd time since, when I leave. Thank you all. It's nice to know that I've been fighting a bunch of dimwitted dumbasses for the past 3 years. Often when I see people questioned, "What's wrong with you? Why are you with Pearson? He's evil!", I see a common response. It's not staged by anyone, coincidentally, it's just a very frequent response, and that is: "You've seen the side of Pearson that you verbally abuse and slander. I know the side of Pearson that I've remained loyal to for the past 2 years." That's a pretty good approach. I've always given people equal opportunity, and by that I mean, a level 50 could approach me, and a level 10 could approach me, and I'd be willing to listen to both of them. If the level 10 practiced greater maturity, I'd probably give him more of my attention. It's not about "using" people. It's about creating guilds, and when I move on, taking the people from those guilds that really stood out to me, and really proved that they were loyal and unique. Those are the people that encouraged me to keep creating guilds with them, even though the majority of those people ended up getting terminated along the way. I've never deleted an account, a guild, a pirate; nothing. Hippie's taken a thousand men from me, and destroyed my main account, and I let him back, ready to forgive him. He came online high and decided to pull a prank on George Sailward, (who apparently has Autism), making him think that he was the king of Spain, and he was so hurt by it that he left me for the first time in a year and a half. The next day, Geoffrey Hexbones is terminated. I don't know what I did to deserve betrayal, and have my accounts deleted. I conclude simply that because I was too much of a challenge for everyone else, all they ''could ''do to stop me was delete my pirate and my guild. Well, I'm flattered. I hoped that I'd get to give the game an official goodbye on December 19th, the day I planned on leaving.... but, Boogiemango has cut that leave 10 days short, without any official departure. England considers me their greatest threat. Spain had to live with me, and they considered me their caretaker. I'm not your greatest threat. Your greatest threat is your own administration that you choose to live under. You won't have to face more humiliation after the 2 year long beating I delivered to you. The only enemy you'll be facing from here on out is your government. Governments aren't born corrupt. A sparrow doesn't fall out of the sky without God's notice, and so nor does a nation rise to power without his assistance. Governments become corrupt when they become arrogant, and begin to lose the will to fight honorably, which sadly, you sold for a good quick feeling of triumph over an enemy that you never truly individually defeated. I'm not obligated to anything but myself, and I'll therefore leave with my business settled, on my own accord, with no debts to anyone, with no will to benefit those that did nothing for me. You'll all some day come to realize that you haven't won anything but the taste of dishonorable victory. The only thing more grusome than a battle lost, is a battle won. You'll come to remember these acts as the acts that sealed your fate. Mark those words. Category:Blog posts